Antics With Jareth
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Deadly, Dudley and their father who happens to be the Goblin King himself and all the antics that two months can bring
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **The idea for this series was inspired by me and my guy friend Arthur talking at Starbucks about our head canon, where Deadly and Dudley being the adopted sons of the Goblin King Jareth, but this one involves a bit of time travel and magic, but hope my fellow Labyrinth fans enjoy where this is going.**

 **So in this series, Deadly and Dudley use magic to bring the past version of Jareth to their world but he can only stay for two months plus Deadly created a magical double of Jareth so his and Dudley's younger selves don't flip out but we know mischief is gonna ensue, when Deadly is involved plus he came up with a very long list of things he wanted to do, involving Jareth and his twin brother Dudley of course.**

 **So, in this first one, Deadly and Dudley carry out this plan, but Ceadly is very excited Pkus stepping into the Labyrinth of his and Dudley's childhood makes him very happy.**

 **I hope people like, as this should be fun.**

* * *

Deadly was very excitable, because Dudley had came up with a plan so they could hang out with the past version of their father for two months without disrupting the time space barrier, since they missed their father and the good times they used to have growing up but Deadly would make a magical clone of their father for the past him and Dudley.

"You ready, to do this, Deadly, how do you feel?" Dudley asked him, seeing Deadly grin.

"A little nervous, but excited because we will get to be with dad again, plus I came up with one long list of stuff we should do, while he's here." Deadly replied seeing Dudley skimming through said list.

Deadly was dressed like their father, but wearing his trademark top hat and mask over his light blue scaled face, so his and Dudley's Young selves would not get curious, to visit here.

"Wish me luck, alright?" Deadly said, seeing Dudley nod knowing this would be fun for the next two months, plus when the time was up, they would use griffin tears to erase their past father's memories of the two months he'd be spending with them.

They had kept this on the down low from the servants in the castle, because if they got too attached to the past version of their King, it would be hard when he had to go back to his time seeing Deadly go through the portal, hoping this would work, sonce Deadly had the power to time travel, among other magical powers, which he used for mischief

* * *

Deadly grinned, as he appeared in the Labyrinth of his and Dudley's childhood making excitement rush through him, clearing his mind making sure his and Dudley's younger selves weren't around, when he was about to do what he was about to do creating a crystal in his claw like hands, sending it into the throne room where the past version of Jareth was.

Jareth was curious, as the crystal was in his hands which gleamed with magic, swirling around him as he vanished making Deadly grin creating the magical clone of Jareth so his and Dudley's younger selves would not freak out, unawsre his younger self had seen him but Deadly went through the portal, before his younger self got curious.

But back in the Labyrinth in the present or the castle beyond the Goblin City in the present, Jareth was surprised seeing Dudley that looked all grown up, wondering how this could be, seeing Deadly appear, grinning with glee.

"Whoa, dad relax, you're in an alternate dimension, where your sons grew up into awesome dragons, me ruling and Dudley being a stylist to famous people in the human world but the portal won't open for two months." Deadly expkained, winking at Dudley.

"Hmm, this should be fun, boys." Jareth said making Deadly and Dudley hug him making Jareth grin.

He spied the long list, that Deadly had made, grinning knowing that the next two months would be filled with fun and mischief seeing Deadly nod, along with Dudley knowing things were going to be fun.


	2. A Trip To the Human World

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hehe, here's more of the stories but hope you enjoy them, since I am enjoying writing these you know?_**

 ** _So this one takes place the night after what Deadly and Dudley did, and the next day involves breakfadt mischief, after Deadly sees Jareth useva breakfast spell, plus one of the things on Deadly's list involves going into the human world but when Deadly is there, mischief is bound to ensue._**

 ** _The I-Crystal tablet is like a magical I-Pad so it's what Deadly and Dudley are using to record the fun they're having with the past version of their father._**

* * *

 _I hope what we did wasn't a dream, and that the past version of dad is still there, when I wake up since this idea is the best ever so. Hope that two months doesn't go fast since we have a lot of things on that list to do._

It was later that night in the castle beyond the Goblin City and in his room, Deadly was getting ready for bed which he normally hated doing, to the point where Dudley had to tell him a story in order for him to go to sleep but with the past version of their father and all the adventures he had planned for them and Dudley, that was making him sleepy while in his pyjamas, and cape.

"Come in, Dudley, if that's you!" he said yawning, seeing his twin brother enter surprised.

"I just wanted to see, if you were alright, you know?" Dudley said.

He was surprised and impressed that Deadly was sleepy, without him telling a bedtime story to lull him into sleeping which was good, yet he wanted to tuck him in like Jareth did, when they were little.

"Two months won't go fast, right?" Deadly asked, making Dudley get it.

"I don't think so, but let's not think about that, but all the antics with dad, that we're gonna have." Dudley told him seeing him out like a light making Dudley relieved but going back to Piggy in the human world, so would be back by morning, since their first breakfast together with their past dad which would be fun, and could use the magical tablet Deadly had created, to record the two months of antics.

He used his magic, to open the portal back to the human world, appearing back in the studio hoping that Deadly would get a good night's rest which his mischievous brother needed to have fun like what he wanted.

* * *

The next morning in the castle, Deadly was stirred because he could hear somebody in the kitchen singing, realising it was Jareth sitting up at once and getting out of bed rushing downstairs hoping the past version of his and Dudley's father hadn't met any of the servants, needing to talk to them later about this but his horns picked up a certain somg, that Jareth used to sing to him and Dudley a lot, as kids.

He saw Jareth making breakfast, using a spell impressing Deadly, seeing Dudley there in his typical attire wondering what in the Labyrinth was going on here, hearing Jareth chuckle at Dudley's surprise.

"Dad just figured out a magical breakfast hack, that we so have to use, in the future you know?" Deadly said, making chocolate chip cookies appear making Dudley grin despite that not being the best idea for breakfast, and wad recording tHe his using the I-Crystal tablet that was popular with the young goblins in the city.

"Choco milk, Appear now!" Deadly said, using the spell, that Jareth had just used seeing a pitcher of chocolate milk appear, shooting chocolate milk into Deadly's mouth making Dudley impressed, chuckling.

He was knowing Deadly was going to be pretty hyper from what he was eating and drinking, compared to him since he was eating blueberry pancakes but drinking tea, seeing Deadly flying around like crazy, going to get his list, seeing Jareth point to the one, about going to the human world making Deadly and Dudley grin, only Dudley had to go tend to Piggy.

He was giving Deadly the zi-Crystal tablet, so he could record having fun with dad, hoping they wouldn't cause too much trouble seeing Deadly roll his eyes behind his mask, making Jareth chuckle.

He opened the portal to the human world, after Deadly got dressed in his usual attire so he and Jareth appeared in Los Angeles getting ideas for mischief, using their magic, like tricking humans which was pretty fun.

"What is those little things, the young humans are holding in their hand?" Jareth asked, curious.

Deadly realised he meant cellphones and smartphones that humans had in their hands, especially kid ones hoping Jareth would get it, explaining making the goblin king frown.

"So the kid ones use it, to ignore their parents, Deadly?" Jareth adked, seeing Deadly nod.

"You could say that, dad but you're up to something, eh?" Deadly said seeing him nod.

Jareth then made cellphones and smartphones vanish, for the day making Deadly chuckle, hoping Dudley wouldn't flip when he realised that Jareth had done it, not him.

"Deadly, Dad what did you both do, as nobody has their phones?" Dudley said.

"Dad did it, not me because he wanted kid humans, to talk to their parents!" Deadly blurted out.

"Dudley, they'll get them back, alright, so don't be stressed." Jareth said.

Dudley hoped so, knowing Piggy's phone had disappeared with the other ones, which had made her go Code Red, so he'd used snacks to calm her down seeing Deadly snort at this.

"Dad and I are having fun, like I wanted, so just join us, alright?" Deadly said.

That later afternoon, the threesome were at Starbucks, since mischief making had worn them out and they needed to just calm down, unaware many people were looking their way, taking photos of Jareth using their cameras, making Deadly shrug his shoulders drinking tea since if humans wanted to gawk, then let them.

Dudley was surprised by his brother's approach, remembering Tex had threatened him into helping him try to turn a certain theatre into an oil rig, by showing the whole world that Dudley and Deadly were dragons sighing.


	3. Up All Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope that you are all enjoying these stories, since I am having fun writing them**

 **So in this one, Deadly is hyped up, because Jareth gave him ice cream, but it leads to Deadly and Dudley having some brotner time which makes them stay up all night, which was on Deadly's list hehe**

 **I love where these stories are going, plus they're having a blast, with the past version of their dad.**

* * *

Dudley sighed, as Deadly was hopped up off ice cream, since he, Jareth and Dudley had went to an ice cream place, so they could have sundaes plus Jareth had taught Deadly an new spell, which allowed him to appear out of nowhere which he was doing all over the castle making Jareth grin, seeing Dudley recording it hoping he of Jareth could calm a hopped u but Deadly.

 _He's not gonna sleep tonight, and then be grumpy, or snap at me or dad but maybe warm milk, or a story might calm him down, so he'll get sleepy since all the fun we had today should have tired him out._

"Gotcha, Dudley, hehe!" Deadly said hyped up, from that ice cream sundae.

"I know you're having fun, which is great, but let's calm down, alright?" Dudley said soothingly.

"Let's just stay up all night, Dudley, what do you say, eh?" Deadly said.

That idea didn't sound so tertible, seeing Jareth going to bed knowing he and Deadly hadn't had much hanging out as brothers tine since Dudley was always busy, which made Deadly lonely and wanted somebody to hang out with, getting ideas like when they made forts in their room, when they were little.

"Yeah, awesome bro fort time!" Deadly said while they were building said fort, humming Grim Grinning Ghosts which was one of his favourite songs making Dudley grin, because his brother just wanted to hang out with him.

Plus Deadly had made treats appear in the fort, making Dudley grin at this, knowing we're gonna be up all night and feeling riled up, so playing and goofing aroubd like pkaying freeze tag around the castle, chuckling hysterically like they were five year olds again, on the inside.

"Is this what you do everyday, when you try to amuse yourself?" Dudley said, seeing him nod.

"Yeah, or stargaze, by the crystal moonlight, and night dream about good things." Deadly said.

* * *

That next morning, Jareth was up, but going to check on Deadly and Dudley, because they'd been pretty rambunctious last night from what he'd heard going to Deadly's room seeing a fort there hearing snoring inside, peeking in seeing both his sons asleep which made him grin widely, because they might be older, but they were still young.

He knew that when Deadly stayed up late, he was pretty grumpy unless he took an nap sighing leaving them be.

Later aroubd noon, both Deadly and Dudley were up, but yawning and grumpy making Jareth smirk, because it was like when they were little, and he'd saved them pancakes but tea, since Deadly had expkained that coffee made him drunk.

"Just chill, Dudley as Piggy will get it." Deadly said to him yawning.

Deadly frowned, seeing Dudley use the portal, to go back to the human world making Jareth get it, that unlike Deadly, Dudley had a life in the human world wrapping his arms around him in a hug which was helping him relax, feeling sleepy out like a light, carrying him like he used to, on his back tucking him in.

He hoped that Deadly would feel better, after his nap, stunned that Dudley had snapped at Deadly like that so would talk to him later leaving Deadly's room.

Later that early evening, Dudley returned to the castle, feeling bad that he'd yelled or roared at Deadly, seeing Jareth there sensing that Dudley was sorry, hearing Deadly singing to himself, as Dudley wrapped his arms around him in a hug feeling Deadly relax.

"I'm sorry, I snapped at you, as I was just tired." Dudley said seeing Deadly nod.


	4. Making An New Friend In Their Cousin

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people enjoy.**

 **In this one, Jareth and Deadly go on a mischief spree in the Goblin City, plus Deadly and Dudley's niece,Crystal gets in on the action plus they bring Kesdie, their young half human and goblin cousin, who also happens to be Sarah!/ daughter to the Labyrinth but they have fun, plus Deadly gives her sone helpful advice in making friends.**

 **Let's hope that Sarah's not too mad at them, for that.**

* * *

Jareth chuckled, as he and Deadly were pulling pranks in the Goblin City, scaring goblins and other magical beings that resided in their world, like a massive game of truth or dare chuckling hysterically at all the goblins' loojs at who King Deadly's friend was, because he looked like Jareth but younger.

"This isawesome,p,us if Dudley was here, he'd flip so hard but with you, I can have so much fun and glad you're here." Deadly said high fiving him and had a mischievous idea, making Jareth curious but seeing a magenta furred goblin girl in a fardigan and jeans, holding a long cane, making Deadly grin as she was his and Dudley's niece.

"Hey uncle Deadly, what's up, playing pranks?" Crystal asked, stunning Jareth.

"Yep, that's Crystal, dad but she adores me and Dudley, but more me." Deadly told him.

"Yep, we are Crystal, but wanna help, and how did you get here?" Deadly asked her.

"Uncle Dudley was busy, and I got bored, so I opened a portal using my magic, pretty clever right?" Crystal said.

Jareth was very impressed by Crystal, as she reminded him of Deadly, when he was little wondering what Deadly's idea was, hearing him whisper into his ear making him grin at this because he hadn't seen Sarah in such a long while.

"This should be hilarious, Crystal, but don't tell Dudley alright?" Deadly told her.

They saw Jareth turn into an owl like in the past, flying through the portal, appearing in Sarah's house, making a young black haired girl in a jean jacket with trousers and sneaker's, making Jareth grin at the little girl knowing she was Sarah's.

"Mom, the goblin king is here, like in your story!" she said, seeing Sarah surprised, making Deadly grin at the look on his step mother's face, chuckling explaining impressing her, but telling her about her daughter Kessie, impressing Jareth seeing the little girl in awe at him giving Deadly another great idea, waiting until Sarah was out of the room.

"Can I go, to where you and the goblin king come from, please?" Kessie said to Deadly.

"Sure as your mom went there, when she was a lot older than you, let's go." Deadly said opening the portal and going through before Sarah got back.

* * *

Dudley could hear giggling in the castle as he appeared, since Sarah had told him that Deadly had brought her young daughter, Kessie to the Labyrinth with their past father's help but knew it would have happened sooner or later, but surprised that Crystal was here, sighing guessing she would do this, knowing she loved hanging out with Deadly.

"Oh hey, Dudley, guess what dad and I did!" Deadly said, grinning like a cat.

"You had a mischief spree in the city, then pulled a prank on our step mom Pkus brought your Hunan cousin here, Sarah told me that part and guess you tjree have been pkaying all day." Dudley guessed.

"Woah, I'm your cousin, and my mom is like your mom?" Kessie said, seeing Dudley nod.

"Sweet, wait until I tell my friends at school, well if I had friends." Kessie said making Deadly get it.

"You can't help being mischievous, you are part magic after all, but it's good, not bad and if human kids don't get it, it's their fault." Deadly told her.

Dudley grinned at this, because it was true true and cute, but they were having fun realising that Kessie would have to go home soon, before Sarah got worried.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, alright?" Deadly told her, opening the portal seeing her go through sighing seeing her back at her house, watching Sarah hug Kessie making Jareth and Deadly along with Dudley.


	5. Fireball Tea

_Ugh, I must be coming down with something, but I wanna have fun with dad, and Dudley, maybe I can hide it from them, then we could have fun_

It was the next morning, after that epic prank spree and meeting Kessie, but Deadly wasn't feeling so hot like he was coming down with something like a cold because his nose hurt, stuff was starting to leak from it, there were tickles in his throat making him cough, his stomach felt like it was full of rocks, making him worried, hoping Dudley woukdn't find out or their past father.

"I-I can do this, as I want to have fun, not be stuck in bed!" Deadly said feeling woozy.

He was dressed in his normal attire but going to the dining room unaware that Dudley sensed something was not right, with Deadly wanting to know what, seeing his brother drinking tea but not eating which was odd for him.

"Hmm, I think he's coming down, witn something, Dudley." Jareth said stunning Deadly.

Jareth watched, as Dudley placed a light blue scaled hand on Deadly's cheek, frowning feeling he was red hot and dosed up seeing steam come out of Deadly's horns, surprising and impressing Jareth but it also worried him because Deadly was sick so he needed to rest knowing he wanted to have fun seeing him woozy.

"Dad has a point, as we need you in good health, but we won't have fun without you, I promise." Dudley said.

He was carrying Deadly to his room, seeing Deadly in pyjamas, but out like a light, making Dudley sigh, placing a cold cloth on Deadly's head after removing the top hat hoping resting might help his brother put, since he hadn't downtime since becoming the new ruler of the Labyrinth, deciding to find a way to cheer him up.

* * *

"Poor Deadly, but was it because of me, that he has an Nadty cold?" Kessie asked making Dudley and Jareth, along with Sarah chuckle at her while having tea in the garden plus after Dudley had expkained about Jareth, Sarah was cool with it knowing it might help Deadly.

"No sweetie, I'm pretty sure your cousin caught it, by himself and not washing up before meals and after going to the bathroom." Sarah told her daughter seeing her chasing butterflies.

"Yeah, Deadly tried to hide, that he was sick, so we could have adventures like on this really long list he made." Dudley said, showing her some of the list, which impressed and surprised her.

An idea then came to Dudley, remembering when he and Deadly had been little, or had gotten sick that Sarah made special sweet yet soothing tea, which seemed to help them get better making Kessie nod.

"Mommy makes it for me, when I'm sick too, so Deadly will love it." she said.

Dudley nodded, remembering the ingredients going to get them, so Sarah could make that special tea and Deadly could get better and back on his feet, but Kessie wanted to help too making Jareth and Sarah grin guessing she could help make the tea, once Dudley gathered what they needed to make it.

"We should check on Deadly, just in case you know?" Sarah said, seeing Dudley make a crystal seeing Deadly in bed.

Dudley grinned, as he knew the tea would help him feel better, feeling worried, but it was just a cold sighing leaving to get what they needed making Kessie hope Dudley was alright.

"He's just worried, about Deadly, but he'll be alright, so don't worry." Sarah told her.

A while later, Dudley returned with what they needed, going into the kitchen making the tea but it missed one ingredient, dragon flame making Dudley grin, making Kessie curious, as to what was gonna happen.

"How're we gonna get a dragon flame, mommy?" she asked making Sarah giggle.

"You'll see, just watch." she told her getting her to stay with her, as Dudley was focusing, as a fireball unleashed from his mouth landing in the kettle but Dudley was drinking water to cool his mouth down, seeing Kessie excited.

"Your cousins happen to be dragons, which is how we got the missing item we needed." Jareth said.

"This is becoming one awesome day, too bad Deadly didn't get to join in." Kessie said.

"I think I know what to do, to cheer him up." Dudley said as they were going through the Labyrinth, to the castle beyond the Goblin City going to Deadly's room, opening the door softly as not to disturb him but the steam from the kettle was making Deadly begin to stir surprised seeing them.

"We made Fireball Tea, as it might help you feel better." Dudley told him.

Deadly was sitting up, but surprised that Sarah was here, with Kessie thinking, she was mad at him because he'd brought Kessie to the Labyrinth.

"Kessie loves being here, so I have no say, ad she is happier." Sarah told him seeing him drink.

Kessie giggled, hearing Deadly belch, making Sarah sigh, at her eldest step son, making Jareth grin at this because it was funny hoping the tea would work, seeing Deadly sleepy, knowing he was still sick, making Dudley wonder, if Deadly had made their dad Fireball Tea seeing Sarah nod.


	6. Christmad Is Coming Early

Uudley was curious, sering what looked like a Christmas tree in the throne room of the castle guessing that Deadly wanted to have Christmas now,while the past version of their dad was with them, which was cool since Sneaker boasted about getting double Christmas.

 _Deadly must have decorated the entire castle, but this is very sweet, so hope the servants don't get confused like when Deadly plays tricks._

He saw Deadly wearing his Christmas sweater from last year, making him sigh because last year had not been good for Deadly so was letting him be, hoping he wouldn't be sad once the two months were up and the past version of their father had to go home, to his own time.

"Hey Dudley, merry Christmas!" Deadly said, grinning like a Chesire cat.

"Hey to you too, Deadly, merry holidays." Dudley replied to him wearing his holiday sweater.

"Yep, this is gonna be great, plus I made dad a special sweater, you know?" Deadly told him

He'd asked the chefs to help make a feast for tonight, remembering something he and Dudley always did at Christmas, hitting the pinata they made, giving Jareth an idea, telling them to try making the pinata this year.

"Yeah, we should so do that, right Dudley?" Deadly told his twin brother.

"Yeah, it should be fun as dad normally does it, when we were little." Dudley told him.

They were getting to work, but it was coming out well combining what they both loved, plus what the pinata had inside was not just candy, but magical surprises high fiving making Jareth grin because he'd gotten presents, like they for him, each other but also Kessie and Sarah, since they were coming later.

"It's good you're smirking, as I missed seeing that, you know?" Dudley told Deadly.

"Yeah, this was like our best idea ever, you know?" Deadly said chuckling to himself.

* * *

Kessie was very excited while in her room, because she and her mom were going to the Labyrinth since Dudley had expkained to them earlier, which Sarah found sweet that they wanted to have Christmas of sorts with the past version of Jareth stunned they hadn't done Halloween, since that was Deadly's favourite holiday, and his birthday.

"Deadly's a genius, having Christmas earlier, than it normally is!" Kessie said, making Sarah giggle.

"I guess, but Halloween is more your favourite cousin's holiday, and his birthday." Sarah replied.

"Well, when it's actually Halloween, Wr can have fun, and eat all the candy we want!" Kessie told her.

It was almost time to go, making Kessie excited beyond belief opening the portal like Deadly had shown her, appearing in the castle hearing singing making her grin, running to find Deadly and Dudley while Sarah followed Fibding her in the throne room.

A huge Christmas tree was in the middle of the room with a lot of gifts under it, making Kessie excited, as Jareth grinned at her being curious about the pinata making Deadly grin with mischief in his purple eyes.

"This is good for him, as he was the one that wanted, to do this." Dudley told her.

"Yeah, I figured that out, but it's cool, plus Kessie thinks he's a genius." Sarah said.

After opening gifts, they were having dinner but talking and just being a typical family, plus Dudley was recording using the I-Crystal tablet, knowing this was a good thing, seeing Kessie curious about the pinata.

"It's something we did every year during the holidays, when we were your age." Dudley told her.


	7. Planning A Surprise Party

Deadly and Dudley were wondering why the servants along with the past version of Jareth were avoiding them, acting odd aroubd them unawsre that Jareth wanted to celebrate their birthdays earlier which had been Sarah's idea so knew that something weird was going on.

"I had nothing to do with why they're acting odd, I swear!" Deadly said.

"I know, but we need to find out, alright?" Dudley told him seeing Kessie there which gave them an idea, because maybe she would tell them what was going on.

"Sorry Cousibs, but I can't tell as it's a secret, and a really cool one." Kessie said.

Sarah had asked her daughter to keep Deadly and Dudley distracted, until they were ready so was getting ideas, like pkaying magical tag, making both dragon males chuckle but it led the three to where the Bog Ov Eternal Stench was, making Kessie curious wrinkling her nose at the smell, seeing Deadly skipping rocks.

"Awesome, new game!" Kessie said, grabbing a rock or a coupke so she could play.

"Yeah, this is Awesone, but we have to be careful, and nobody fall in, like what Dudley did, when we were kids." Deadly said.

"Why, what does the Bog do, if you fall in?" Kessie asked.

"It makes you stinky forever, unless you take a bath in special water, like what Dudley had to do." Deadly said.

They were having fun, unaware that the Fire Gang were curiously watching, curious about the girl that was with Deadly and Dudley, because she looked like Sarah deciding to check it out, making Kessie just as curious.

"That's the Fire Gang, a group of hyperactive goblins who don't know when enough is enough, which explains why Deadly liked hanging out with them, when he was little." Dudley told her seeing Deadly goofing aroubd with them.

Kessie hoped that they could get back in time, before the party started, or her mom might be mad making her nervous, which Dudley was picking up on, seeing Deadly annoyed.

* * *

"This should be fun, since we care about them, but let's hope Kessie's doing a good job of distracting the." Sarah said.

"You could say that, look in the crystal." Jareth told her, seeing them running from the Fire Gang.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea, to let Kessie distract them, as it's leading into danger!" Hoggle said.

"Kessie is like them, especially like Deadly so she can do it, plus Deadly and Dudley are looking out for her." Sarah said.

While Kessie was distracting her cousins, Jareth and Sarah,along with her goblin friends were setting up the party seeing Crystal help, using her magic guessing Deadly, Dudley and Kessie could use some help, going to where they were.

She appeared at the Bog of Eternal Stench, seeing the Fire Gang had her uncles and Kessie up a tree, using her annoyed by what the Fire Gang were doing to her uncles, zapping the hyperactive fiends with her powers, relieving Deadly and Dudley climbing down with Kessie on their backs.

"Thanks Crystal, that was close." Dudley said to her, making Kessie curious.

"That's Crystal, our niece, but guessed Sarah asked you, to come find us." Deadly said to her.

They were going back to the castle, but they were surprised seeing a party, wondering where or who it was for, making Jareth chuckle explaining making Deadly and Dudley surprised


	8. Being A Good King

"Hey, Deadly, what's going on, comrade?" Constantine said, stunning the ew King of the Labyrinth.

"How did you get here, Constant, I guess you want to have fun?" Deadly replied.

"I followed Dudley through this portal, and now I'm here." Constantine replied.

It was a few days after that amazing party that Jareth and Sarah had thrown for them, but had missed Constantine as he hadn't been aroubd in the human world so much, seeing Constantine curious, about where Deadly and Dudley lived.

"Just be careful, as the Labyrinth is full of magic." Deadly warned his best friend seeing the bad frog go explore.

Deadly had told Constantine to say, he was a goblin in case any of the servants asked, along with the past version of Jareth seeing Dudley there wondering why his brother looked so nervous.

"Deadly, why is there a strange goblin running around the castle, in a hooded cloak?" Jareth asked Deadly making Dudley surprised that Constantine was here plus Sonebody had wished Sonebody away to here, making Deadly face palm.

"Alright, you deal with Constantine and keep him out of trouble, while I attend to Royal stuff, like what dad did." Deadly said.

Dudley sighed, knowing his twin brother really, really wanted to prove he was just as good a ruler, like their dad, serin.

g that Jareth wanted to watch Deadly which would put pressure on Deadly.

"Maybe this time, we leg Deadly fly solo, alright?" Dudley said.

"I guess, but he is already a good King, not letting the pressure get to him." Jareth said.

But they saw Deadly return with a sleeping girl in his arms, that was around six or seven years old, making Dudley and Jareth curious and proud.

"I'll be right back, so keep an eye on her, since she was not easy to bring here." Deadly said.

"Yeah, he's a great King, and we can help him." Jareth said.

.Dudley remembered how Jareth had made the kids that got wished away here happy, and not scared until their parents or siblings solved the Labyrinth knowing Ceadly was really good with kids like Kessie, hoping the little girl's mother or whoever wished her away could solve the Labyrinth, or Deadly would have to turn the girl into a goblin.

They then saw Deadly return, wearing his mask, guessing like Jareth, Deadly was throwing a mysterious vibe, to the one that had to solve the Jareth noticed that his sons were distracted.

* * *

Constantine wondered why Deadly looked so mad right now, because he wanted to have fun with his best friend, seeing the phantom of the Muppets growl which stunned him and Dudley because Deadly had never acted this way before, in his life.

"Sorry about that, but right now isn't the best time for antics, because I have Royal stuff to do." Deadly said making Dudley get it, hugging his brother feeling that feeling die down.

"Deadly's right, but maybe there's a way we can both get what we want, Deadly being an awesome ruler and Constantine can have mischief." Dudley said leading them to the throne room, where an energetic human girl was running aroubd like crazy, making Constantine chuckle.

"Maybe Constantine can wear her out, of energy from that candy, you gave her so she'll quiet down." Dudley said.

"Great idea, that way I can focus, since dad went to hang with Sarah." Deadly said.

"Cousin Deadly, ready to have fun?" they heard Kessie say giggling.

Constantine was curious seeing a human girl with goblin ears, as Deadly expkained, guessing maybe Kessie could help Constantine keep that girl happy, looking into the crystal seeing that the girl's father hadn't solved the Labyrinth, making Deadly grin, guessing he had to turn the kid into a goblin after all, making a crystal like Jareth had showed him, as they twirled around the kid, making her curious.

"It seems, that your father didn't solve the Labyrinth, as it is now thirteen o clock, so now you become one of us." Deadly told her.

Constantine and Dudley watched impressed, as the girl was turned into a goblin girl giggling making Jareth impressed, when he returned hearing Ceadly yawn, guessing that being a good ruler had tired him out, making Kessie sigh seeing Dudley carry her favourite cousin to his room.

"Ceadly just neds an nap, that's all, and then you can have fun." Jareth assured her.


	9. A Little Mishap

"Ooh, these roses will be perfect for her, your mom, I mean!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, my mommy is your and Deadly's mom too, but what did Deadly get her?" Kessie asked.

"I have no idea, Kessie-" Dudley replied, feeling thorns from the roses he was trying to get prick his hand or paw like hand but he did not want to frighten Kessie or worry Sarah since it was Motjer's Day which wax why hevand Kessie were picking roses as a present for Sarah.

"Cousin Dudley you Ojay?" Kessie asked worried, by his expression.

"Relax Kessie, big dragons don't mind being pricked by silly thorns!" Dudley lied,but Kessie knew something was wrong and her cousin needed somebody to look at his paw like hand, since he had gotten pricked, not her..

"I guess, but if it really hurts, then tell mommy alright?" Kessie said going back to Sarah's house making Sarah and Jareth curious, as to why Dudley was hiding his hand making Dudley sigh, wondering where Deadly was since Sarah was their step mother.

"He didn't want to come, alright?" Jareth said making Dudley get it, as Deadly wasn't a fan of this day, whimpering seeing Jareth notice his younger son's hand, beckoning Sarah over.

, seeing him hug her"This was what you were hiding from me, that you got hurt, but why?" Sarah said.

"I didn't want to frighten Kessie, or worty you on your special day, mom." Dudley said.

"We have to get those things out, and clean your hand, so it doesn't get infected, alright?" Sarah said, telling Kessie toget the first aid kit, from inside taking the thorns out of Dudley's hand gently, but putting iodine on the hand before bandaging it.

"How did you get pricked, in the first place?" Jareth asked.

"We were getting mom her gift, but I told Kessie that I would get the roses, because she could have gotten pricked, which would have upset mom on her day, since Deadly not showing up peeved her." Dudley told him.

* * *

"Geez what happened to your hand, Dudley?" Deadly asked later that evening or early morning, when Jareth had fallen asleep since Dudley guessed his brother saw the bandages but his hand really hurt still, explaining.

"Yikes, but at least Kessie didn't get hurt, or our so called mother would flip." Deadly said, rolling his eyes.

Dudley saw that his brother had been reading one of their favourite boons from when they were little, guessing he'd been lonely while they'd been gone knowing the chefs had baked cookies, going to get some since they normally helped bring Deadly out of a grumpy mood seeing skull shaped ones.

Deadly was impressed by that, guessing that Jareth had asked them to make them, in case Deadly got like this drinking milk, which made Dudley relax, but hoped that things were alright.


	10. One Of Those Days

"Ugh, stupid day, why can't I do anything right?" Deadly growled.

"Whoa, what's wrong, as you sound mad?" Dudley said.

"Things are going wrong, alright?" Deadly snapped.

"Okay, but keep cool, you know?" Dudley gulped.

It was the next day, and it seemed like Deadly had woken up on the wrong side of the nest this morning which Dudley could see from his brotner's temper, seeing the servants running away in fright, seeing smoke rings from Deadly's nose and horns which wasn't a good sign.

"Deadly, you need to cool off, before Sonebody gets hurt." Dudley said.

"Dudley had a point, Deadly, you need to cool off." Jareth said.

Deadly was leaving the castle for a bit, to clear his head, and cool off, making Dudley sigh, seeing the servants come out of hiding making him and Jareth guess Deadly's meltdown had frightened them wondering what had set Deadly off, guessing what would set him off emotionally, which was bad.

"Deadly just needs time to heal, from that, which was why I brought dad from the past, so Deadly might feel better, and it is working slowly, and causing him to melt down sets us back." Dudley said to them.

He knew that when Deadly was grumpy, sweet things made him happier, knowing something that Jareth made, which always cooled Deadly down, which was a special cake, and Dudley knew that the chefs hadn't made it in a very long while, so this might be the time to once again, if it would sooth an angry Deadly.

"Good idea, as it might help him cool down." Jareth said to Dudley.

"Yep, but we should leave Deadly alone, to cool down." Jareth said.

"Yes, as he does get like that a lot, but we should let him be." Dudley said.

After telling the chefs what to do, Dudley was going back to the studio, hoping Deadly would cool down and felt bad that his brother's anger had been ignited so sighed, hoping things would be alright, hoping to cheer him up as Piggy noticed he was distracted about something.

"Never mind, let's get you ready, alright?" he told her.

* * *

"I guess, that I blew my top, and dad and Dudley got the brunt." Deadly said.

"But why were you angry, and blew your top?" Constantine asked.

"One of the servants was making fun of Daf, and it just happened." Deadly admitted.

He and Constantine were hanging out, and pkaying poker after Deadly had appeared but Constantine understood that Deadly blew his top, as they both had a temper so was relieved that Deadly was cooling down, hoping he could expkain once Dudley found him.

"Are you feeling better, Deadly?" he asked, seeing Deadly nod, but wearing his mask.

"Deadly told me, that somebody made him upset." Constantine told him.

"I get it, but good that you calmed down which is good, plus dad was worried." Dudley said.

"Really, dad was worried?" Deadly said, his eyes wide.

Dudley then bear hugged him, rubbing his back knowing he was having one of those days so it was alright for him to be like this, so would let him take an nap when they got back, which they were doing, seeing Deadly go to his room making Jareth curious seeing that Deadly was calmer seeing Dudley nod.

"Yeah, but he exhausted himself emotionally, so wanted to take an nap." he told him.

Jareth wondered what had gotten into Deadly, as he'd never shown that much anger before, making Dudley sigh, as he was making tea for his brother to calm him going to his room, seeing Deadly asleep cuddling his pillow.

Later, Deadly woke up feeling better but bad about blowing his top which Dudley got, knowing that everybody had a bad day even them.


	11. Pranks

"You know what, we should bring Prank Day back!" Deadly said

"Oh sure, and you running riot and irking everybody?" Dudley replied

"Wait, what's Prank Day, comrades?" they heard Constantine adk.

It was the beginning of April, the first month and Ceadly was antsy for pranking human's and goblins, Muppets alike but after hearing about April Fools's Day, the mischievous yet infamous Phantom of the Muppets had created his own version, called Prank Day but Dudley was unsure, because it would lead to utter chaos.

"Hey, dad will see who's right, come on!" Deadly said racing to the castle, giving Dudley an idea.

"Whoever gets to the castle first, gets to decide!" Dudley told them.

This excited Deadly even more, that they were turning this into a game, the best way to do things in his opinion, making Constantine chuckle giving chase, as he loved the antics these twin brothers caused, hearing Deadly chuckle along with Dudley, racing at super speed like little kids.

"Afraid, I'll beat you, brotjer?" Dudley said.

"I don't think so, Dudley!" Deadly retorted.

They then made it to the castle, making Jareth and Sarah chuckle, guessing both dragon males had done this, because they had disagreed like when they were little, wondering what they had disagreed about this time.

"Deadly wanted to bring Prank Day back, and I said it was a bad idea." Dudley said.

"So you sorted it or tried to, by having a race here, right?" Sarah said.

"Yep, but Deadly is so set on this, but the Ladt time, Prank Day happened, it was chaos." Dudley said.

Deadly had became unseen and slipped off to have Prank Day amyways, no matter what Dudley thought.

* * *

"Oh no he didn't, Pkease no!" Dudley said.

"Wait, where is Deadly?" Sarah asked.

"When we were debating about Prank Day, Deadly decided to bring it back himself." Dudley said.

He with Jareth and Sarah could hear laughter, but also annoyed and worried sounds in the city, knowing Deadly's antics were freaking everybody out, making Dudley sigh tackling Deadly.

"What's your problem, as I'm having fun?" Deadly asked him.

"Because your fun turns into chaos, that we end up having to fix!" Dudley told him.

"I like having fun, even if you don't!" Deadly retorted leaving the Labyrinth, making Jareth sigh, as Dudley doing that had upset Deadly, like he didn't want to listen to Deadly's ideas making Dudley sigh, while cleaning up Deadly's messes relieving a lot of goblins, but some liked what Deadly had done.

Dudley sighed, feeling bad but could talk to Deadly, if he found him, making Sarah get it, knowing how hard being a brother was sometimes seeing Jareth get it, revealing where Deadly was, at a certain studio making Dudley sigh because Piggy was going to be Code Red going there, to stop Deadly before things got out of hand.

"He's just being mad at me, because I ruined his fun back home." Dudley said.

"Oh yeah Dudley, try and stop this!" Deadly said casting a spell, making Piggy worried, hearing crying.

She saw her husband gleam with magic, growing down into a baby dragon, but scared seeing Deadly disappear chuckling, since Dudley was always ruining his fun.


	12. A Growing Dragon

Deadly giggled, watching Dudley going nuts over the secret chocolate fountain in the castle, because he loved candy and had a sweet tooth, but Jareth wondered what was going on, hearing belching sounds.

"Nothing's going on, I sweat!" Deadly said, knowing Dudley was gonna get chunky, which Piggy was going to love.

"Hehe, Deadly, I'm growing a belly!" Dudley said giggling, making Deadly grin.

He had borrowed the chubbiness enhancer from Binsen's lab, slipped it into Dudley's tea, so now his brother was on the chubby dragon tea in like Sneaker, Constantine's daughter but was stuffing Dudley with treats, along with Piggy, because she wanted to cuddle him, and poke his belly once it got big, seeing Dudley sleepy.

"Hehe, food coma..." Dudley said, going to lie down making Jareth curious, but foubd what Deadly was doing cute, since Dudley needed more meat on his bones, p,us dragons had fourteen hearts, so it was alright, keeping it from Sarah, because she making would freak and ruin things, hearing loud snores from somewhere, as it was Dudley sleeping.

"Aww, Sonebody is having a food coma, as he ate a lot of candy, hehe!" Deadly said softly.

He could see that Dudley's belly was becoming a little bigger, but not chubby yet, like what Piggy wanted but was wrapping a blanket aroubd him, hearing him snore, and talk in his sleep, about a kingdom of candy or a world where everybody was chubby making Deadly grin, at what Dudley was imagining.

"We'll get you big and squishy soon, but don't tell our so called motner, alright?" he told him softly, leaving him.

* * *

Later that evening at the studio, Dudley was doing major eating in the break room, which the kids nicknamed the Asgard of Treats, but the growing male dragon was hiding under a table, so Kermit didn't see, knowing he was already freaking out because Sneaker was chunky, but feeling good plus his tail was becoming chubby giggling.

"Whoa, Deadly's not here, right?" Sam asked making Kermit nod peeking under.

He was surprised, seeing Dudley under there with donuts, making him sigh because Dudley was acting odd, but Piggy sighed as she told them to leave Dudley alone, seeing them leave, peeking under grinning, seeing Nutella on her dragon boy's lips kissing him, making him giggle because this was good.

"I think you're cute this way, plus we should go shopping soon." she said holding his hand, making his chubby blue scaled cheeks pink, giggling which made Piggy smile, and the otjers astounded to what was going on in there.

"Chemistry, that's what, you know?" Sam said, going about things.


	13. Snow Day

_What the heck is going on, why is our kingdom covered in snow when it's not Winter, and could Deadly have done this?_

It was just a typical morning or so it seemed but when you were in the Labyrinth, a world full of magic, anything could happen but Dudley and Deadly felt quite a chill running through the castle, seeing it was snowing deep making both blue scaled dragon males curious, because things were intresting.

"Drat, the portal is frozen, meaning I can't go to Piggy, and she's gonna worry!" Dudley panicked, seeing Deadly roll his eyes from behind his mask at his twin brotner, seeing this as a way to have mischief seeing their niece Crystal tnere.

"Apparently it's snowing, in the human world too, so maybe that's how the snow came here, but Deadly looks happy." Crystal told them, seeing Deadly throw snowballs, making Jareth chuckle, because it reminded him of when his sons were little.

"Yep, but Didley is just being his usual self, and needs to have fun!" Deadly said, making Jareth agree snatching Dudley's phone from him, seeing Dudley sigh while Crystal and Deadly were having fun.

They were throwing snowballs, which Crystal was dodging giggling, making Dudley chuckle but getting cold making Crystal giggle as Deadly was covering him in snow, making Jareth chuckle hysterically using the I-Crystal tablet to record the antics.

"Dudley is becoming cold, and it is getting colder so we should go inside to warm up." Crystal said.

* * *

In the castle beyond the Goblin City, Deadly, Dudley and Crystal were drinking warm cocoa with marshmallows, and cookies but Jareth was drinking up too, because they were wearing warm robes, to keep warm but hearing Dudley sneeze worried them, guessing he was coming down with something, despite Dudley saying he was fine.

"You sound stuffed up, and you are sniffly, plus sneezing a lot." Deadly pointed out, handing his brother tissues, seeing Dudley blow into them.

"You should rest, as that will help, you know?" Crystal said, as Dudley nodded but was feeling terrible, allowing Deadly to help hi to his room, feeling terrible making Deadly worrymg because he might be the ruler of the Labyrinth, but he cared about Dudley, even if Dudley's friends said he had a frozen heart making Jareth frown at Deadly's words.

"You don't, as you care about Dudley, and the kingdom and somebody with a frozen heart woukd not care if Dudley got sick." Jareth said to him, making Crystal agree, seeing Deadly guess he was right.

He was helping get Dudley into bed, putting an ice pack on his head, to bring his fever down making Jareth grin at this, because it was cute leaving them be.


	14. Helping His Brother Get Sleep

"Is King Deadly alright, as he looks tired?" Dudley heard a servant ask.

"I guess he was up, reading books in the Royal library again." Dudley replied.

He knew that his twin brother loved books, ever since he and Deadly were littler, guessing his twin brother really, really needed sleep, guessing he was in his room going up the many stairs to his brother's room, hearing a commotion from there opening the door seeing Deadly using magical potion equipment, wearing black and purple goggles.

"Deadly, you alright?" Dudley asked, seeing Deadly pull up his goggles which made Dudley concerned seeing darker rings under his brother's eyes, the sign of lack of sleep.

"Ugh why isn't this working, like normal?" Deadly grumbled, making Dudley sigh, hearing yawns.

"Deadly, have you been up a lot recently, reading?" Dudley asked him noticing his mischievous brother sluggish, seeing Jareth there wondering if things were alright, seeing something was up with Deadly.

"Your brotjer has been up at night recently, but yes I notice he isn't himself." Jareth said, after Dudley expkained to him but saw what looked like baby bats under Deadly's bed, seeing they were keeping Deadly up making Dudley think they were cute.

"They must be keeping him up, all night." Dudley whispered to Jareth.

Jareth wondered what helped Deadly fall asleep, hearing Dudley explain, that he normally told Deadly a story to help him sleep giving Jareth an idea, after Dudley had gotten Deadly onto the bed and he would find a way to get those bats to leave his brother alone, so he could sleep.

He then was telling a story, which was helping Deadly get sleepy, seeing him out like a light putting ear plugs in Deadly's horns so he would not be disturbed while asleep, so was using magic to convince those baby bats to leave.

"Now Deadly can rest, and get his energy back, but I care about him." Dudley said, seeing Jareth agree.

That next day, Dudley noticed that Deadly wasn't up yet, going to check on him seeing he was still sleeping so decided to leave him be, deciding to make him tea to help, making Jareth agree with him.

"He just needs more rest, Dudley." he told him, seeing Dudley put honey in it, since he and Deadly along with their cousin Crystal had a sweet fang.


	15. Looking Out For Deadly

_Today should be fun, as dad wants to take a family photo, but Deadly gets rambunctious with these things._

It was the next morning in the castle, which Jareth was wanting to take a family photo, plus Kessie and Sarahwerecomimg so He was using magic, to set the table up for breakfast, just as Deadly walked into the room.

"Aww, do we have to do this photo thing, today?" he asked, making Dudley roll his eyes.

"Yes we do, as this is a good thing." he told Deadly, and saw Kessie and Sarah there.

"Hey cousin Deadly, why're you annoyed?" the girl asked him, making Dudley grin.

He was explaining to her, but she hoped that Deadly would cause antics during getting their photos taken, making Sarah sigh, because this was a good thing, so saw him eating chocolate chip pancakes which were his favourite, making Sarah guess that Dudley had done that to make him feel better, about the family photo thing.

"Mmmm, they're good, and see why Deadly likes them." Kessie told them.

Jareth grinned watching their quirky family knowing things were going to get intresting, during the photo shoot which was going on but Dudley saw that Deadly and Kessie were wearing wings, in one of the photos, making him sigh, along with Sarah at this but they knew this would happen, and decided not to intervene because this always happened.

"Deadly, we're doing this for dad, remember?" Dudley told him.

"I know, but it's boring." Deadly admitted to him which Dudley could get, because his brother fidgeted a lot, knowing kids played with fidget spinners, so saw him playing with the one that Kessie had given him, from the other day seeing him playing with it.

"Good thinking, as he would have gotten mischievous, and ruined things." Sarah told Kessie.

"You're welcome mommy." Kessie told her, after they were done but Deadly had went off somewhere, which made Dudley and Sarah exchange a worried look, making Kessie sigh at her mom and cousin.

"He probably went to visit Marcie, his friend." Jareth said, making both Dudley and Sarah curious.

Jareth then made a crystal to show them, seeing Deadly with a human girl with black hair, but casting spells, making Dudley impressed and Sarah astounded.

"He told me a few days ago, when he brought her here, her name is Marcie." Jareth told them.

Dudley felt his brotherly instincts coming out, because he sensed that Ceadly liked this girl, like how Jareth had fallen in love with Sarah, but was keeping an eye on this making Sarah get it, thinking it was sweet.

* * *

Deadly was back later from hanging out with Marcie, but had fun like giving her the gift of magic, hoping her mom would not freak out too much grinning, but jumped seeing Dudley there in the kitchen because he had snuck into the castle with it being late at night, wondering what he wanted or wondered why he was not with a certain pig.

"I already went and did that, but why were you sneaking into the castle this late?" Dudley replied.

"I was with a friend, and lost track of time alright?" Deadly replied.

He was making himself a snack, but Dudley sighed as he knew Deadly was too shy to tell him about Marcie, knowing the Midsummer ball was coming up, so guessed he would invite Marcie to it, grinning.

He became unseen, so he could hear Deadly talking about thimgs, hearing him talking about Marcie, and the ball making Dudley grin and surprised that Jareth was also spying on Ceadly, making Dudley curious.

"Sarah was curious alright, like you are, alright?" Jareth said.


	16. Helping Dudley Out With His Magic

"Are you sure this is alright' Deadly?" a voice asked.

"Yes Marcie, it is because I am king now." Deadly told her.

It was Friday evening but Deadly had brought his human friend, Marcie to the Labyrinth without Dudley knowing, or Jareth but he cared about her very much, like Jareth had with Sarah, his and Dudley's human step mother.

"Ohhhh, but hope you don't get in trouble." Marcie told him.

Jareth and Dudley were stunned, that Deadly had brought a human girl, without her being wished away, or here to retrieve somebody who had, but then Dudley knew that Marcie was his twin brother's human friend, so let it be hoping that Jareth would not be furious.

"Yes, but I care about your brother, and his well being, Dudley." Jareth said to him.

"Yes, but we have to let Deadly make his mind up, or make mistakes." Dudley told him.

Jareth sighed at his older son's words because he was right, plus knew that Deadly needed a friend, so was letting Marcie be, because she was making him happy, which the servants were noticing this, making Jareth grin keeping an eye on them, so was hoping that Deadly would make Marcie his half human and goblin queen, like he had with Sarah.

"It could happen, Dudley." Jareth stated making Dudley sigh, as he went back to Earth so he could help Piggy but she wondered what bothered the light blue scaled dragon male, listening to him tell her about Deadly's human friend making her get it that he was concerned, for his twin brother knowing that he cared about him.

"Yes, but Marcie makes him happy, you know?" Dudley told her.

"Like you with me, Dudley." Piggy told him.

He guessed that she had a point about this, because he made Piggy a better person after they became close, so guessed that Marcie was doing the same for Deadly but was hoping that this was true but knew that Jareth was keeping an eye on Deadly and Marcie, because he cared about Deadly, plus was realising his magic was unleashing, making Piggy impressed and Dudley panic.

"Maybe you should ask Jareth, as he might know how to help." Piggy told him.

Dudley nodded as he was returning to the Zlabyrinth, making Jareth wonder what was wrong, listening to Dudley explain making the previous goblin king understand, explaining that it was to do with his emotions making Dudley get it because his being cautious about Marcie was igniting it making Dudley worry, in case he hurt somebody with it.

"Dudley it's alright to be scared, but you have to embrace your magic, but I can help." Jareth told him.

"I guess, since Deadly loves using his magic, compared to me." Dudley said.

Deadly overheard this, surprised that Dudley's magic was becoming stronger and afraid about using it, so he could help him control it, knowing that Dudley was afraid about hurting Piggy, knowing that wouldn't happen needing to talk to his twin brother seeing Marcie follow him, making Dudley surprised hearing that Deadly wanted to help him with his magic becoming stronger.

"Yeah, but I heard that your magic is getting stronger." Deadly told him.

Dudley was letting him help him control his magic which was happening and helping him control it, making Dudley relieved


	17. Learning New Things

"Just keep trying, Dudley, alright?" Deadly said to Dudley.

"I know, but it is annoying, that I can't control it!" Dudley said annoyed.

It was the last few days of Summer, and Deadly was teaching his twin brother to control his magic, but it was hard and frustrated him, making Deadly get it because he was very good with his magic since he was little, making him sigh, at this because he wanted to hang out with Marcie, making Jareth get it.

"Go ahead with Marcie, as I might be able to help Dudley, with his magic." Jareth told him seeing Deadly nod leaving.

Dudley sighed, as as his twin brother was like this a lot recently, especially around Marcie, makimg Jareth get it, that Dudley felt a little left out knowing that Deadly probably felt that way, when Dudley was with Piggy in Earth making Dudley get it hoping that he was alright getting an idea, teaching Dudley to do a transportation spell, bringing his pet penguin, Gloria Stefan there, makimg him happy cuddlimg her.

He then saw what looked like a dragon cub guessing that it was Deadly's pet, named D.J that Jareth had given Deadly, as a coronation gift for becoming king, making Gloria Stefan curious, but they were bonding which impressed Dudley and Jareth.

"Why is D.J so excited, all of a sudden?" he heard Deadly say appearing in the throne room, seeing that Dudley had mastered transportation spells, and had brought his pet penguin here, guessing he felt lonely, D.J and Gloria Stefan playing together which was cute, guessing that they were becoming friends and stuff, making him happy.

"Yeah, they're becoming good friends, but they're cute." Jareth told him only Dudley sensed that another human was here in the Labyrinth besides Marcie, needing to use the crystal seeing a girl around Kessie's age here, making the light blue scaled dragon male get an idea, seeing Kessie here, saying about this.

"Maybe you should bring her here, before Jareth, or Deadly sees." Dudley told her, seeing tne half goblin and human girl go do that, unaware that Jareth knew but let Kessie bring the girl to the castle, since maybe she had came here by accident, hearing Deadly happy, so was leaving them be.

* * *

"Her name's Belle, uncle Jareth, but she likes stuff like us, can't she come back, like I do?" Kessie said.

"Maybe, but the reason you can come here, is because you're family, but you became friends with this girl, right?" Jareth said, seeing Kessie nod, because she needed more friends, like Sarah pointed out.

"Alright, but she can't tell any other humans about this place." Dudley said to her, making her and Belle happy, making Deadly curious about what was going on, hearing Dudley say he would explain later, seeing Marcie grin, because Belle was an neighbour of hers.

Kessie was showing her new friend around the castle, making Marcie grin because it was sweet, knowing this was a good thing seeing Dudley and Jareth agree but Deadly was shy about her.


	18. Proud Of Both His Sons

It was late night/early morning but Deadly was still awake, despite Dudley making him warm milk to help him sleep, but he was thinking about things, or hoped that Jareth and Dudley were proud of him and how he ruled the Labyrinth, knowing what people on Earth thought of him, especially Kermit and his friends, so it had him thinking.

He was unaware that Dudley sensed he was still up, guessing his brother was upset about something

 _Something must be wrong or bothering him, if he's still up this late, and wonder if I can help._

He was entering Deadly's room, but saw him wearing his mask, guessing he was upset, sitting beside him on the bed, making Deadly surprised.

"I sensed that something was wrong, but you alright?" Dudley said seeing Deadly frown.

"I just feel, that dad might not be proud of me, along with you, you know?" Deadly replied not giving eye contact, making Dudley get it, as some of the creatures in the Labyrinth were not sure, that Deadly madeca good ruler making Dudley sigh.

"You make dad proud, trust me as he saw how good a king you are, but I worry about making dad proud, you know?" Dudley said.

That made Deadly surprised, because Dudley was famous on Earth of sorts, plus married to Piggy feeling choked up, making Dudley get it, hugging him which was helping a little, unaware that Jareth and Sarah could hear both their sons and it surprisec Sarah, hearing how Deadly wanted them to be proud of him, which they were but he just needed help seeing it, along with Dudley, sighing.

* * *

"Wow, what's going on, mom?" Dudley asked Sarah, seeing her and Kessie there, in the dining room that morning.

"Mommy and Jareth heard you and cousin Deadly were sad, so they wanted to cheer you both up, but where's Deadly?" Kessie replied seeing one of the servants say, that Deadly had left the castle, making Dudley get an idea as"He's they were going to the throne room.

Jareth had taught both Deadly and Dudley to use the crystal in the throne room, seeing Dudley focusing, asking the crystal to show where Deadly was, as it revealed he was with Constantine pulling mischief, making him sigh, and Jareth curious.

"He's blowing off steam, but he loojs exhausted, which is not good." Dudley said to them.

He was going there seeing Deadly using his magic,and getting tired, making Constantine surprised, seeing Deadly pass out, as Dudley caught his brother, bringing him back to the Labyrinth making Jareth, Kessie and Sarah relieved, seeing him taking Deadly to his room, tucking him into bed, surprised hearing their father saying he was proud of him.

"What about Deadly, aren't you proud of him?" Kessie asked.

"Yes, as I knew he was meant to be King, as he grew up, plus he makes me laugh, with his tricks along with his loyalty to me, and to Dudley being brotners, even if he drives him crazy sometimes." Jareth told them, making Dudley grin, so woukd tell Deadly later knowing it would make him feel better, going to get breakfadt.


	19. Thanksgiving Antics

"Why is Deadly singing, and being so quiet?" a servant asked Dudley.

"He is singing Ellie to sleep, as he sort of adopted her." Dudley replied.

"Ohhhh, but it's helping him be gentle, as he cares about her." Dudley replied.

It was later at night/early morning in the Zlabyrinth but Deadly was in an nursery, with an infant dragon on his lap, as it was named Ellie but she had been sent here by his aunt Lena, and already, the infant was becoming like his daughter, and was also chubby which was cut, and knew Jareth agreed, seeing him there because he could hear Deadly, wondering what was going on.

Deadly was very surprised after coming out of Ellie's room, wondering what was wrong seeing them chuckle softly, at his confusion, but he got it, that they were curious about Ellie, hearing him explain that he was taking care of Ellie.

"Well, I think it's a great thing, plus Ellie adores you, you know?" Dudley replied seeing Jareth agree, since they were in the kitchens, having a late night snack as it was late night, so Deadly was drinking tea which was relaxing him and eating scones hoping that Ellie would not wake up during the night.

"I bet she won't as you are a good father, like dad with us, at her age." Dudley replied hearing gentle growl like noises, seeing Ellie there, making them chuckle, seeing Deadly scoop her up gently onto his lap making Jareth grin, because he knew that he was becoming very good at raising Ellie, seeing him getting her a bottle of milk, which she was drinking.

"Sarah woukd not believe that you're good at parenting, but it's alright." Jareth told him.

Plus in the human world a holiday called Thanksgiving was coming up, so they were going to Sarah's for it, Pkus Crystal was going with them, so Deadly was bringing Ellie hoping that things would go well, and that antics would ensue, seeing Dudley shake his light blue scaled head at his twin brother, plus hevand Piggy were having Thanksgiving dinner, but Deadly did not want to go.

"Yeah, but Suki and Sumi will be disappointed, if you're not there." he said hearing Deadly snort.

"Wait, who're they, friends of your brother?" Jareth asked him, seeing Dudley shake his head.

"They're his kids, and they're twin dragons, like me and Dudley." Deadly said.

"You never told me, you were a father, Dudley, that is impressive." Jareth said.

Dudley had wanted Suki and Sumi to meet their grandfather, but knew Piggy would flip if she knew, but deciding to bring them since they were babies, and could not talk yet so they could not tell Piggy that their dad had taken them, to thevLabyrinth making Jareth relieved going to where Dudley and Piggy lived, along with Suki and Sumi, going into their nursery flying through the window.

Dudley grinned, seeing his little ones awake, but scooping them up gently, into his arms so grabbing their diaper bag, but going to the Labyrinth appearing in the throne room, making Suki and Sumi very happy seeing Deadly because he was their favourite uncle, making Deadly chuckle, playing with them.

"Don't tell your mommy, as she might flip." he told them, making Jareth grin, seeing them playing with Ellie which Dudley found cute.

* * *

Sarah was getting the house ready for Thanksgiving dinner, knowing that Kessie was excited because her Cousibs were coming, meaning a lot of fun would ensue so was bracing herself, especially when Deadly was concerned, making Kessie sigh because she loved Deadly's pranks but was unaware he was a father now, or that Dudley was having Thanksgiving dinner with his family, but she was having fun getting ready.

"Relax mommy, as our cousins are fun, plus magic is awesome." Kessie pointed out.

Sarah was seeing her daughter using her magic, to help her mom since Deadly had been teaching her, to use her magic without causing major chaos, relieving Sarah because she got worried, about Kessie sometimes because she was like Deadly with her magic to the point where she was not in school anymore, because of a magical prank she had pulled that Deadly had taught her, hoping things would be calmer."

"Alright, they're here, plus Deadly has a baby dragon with him!" Kessie said, making Sarah's eyes widen in surprise, making Deadly grin at her reaction telling Kessie about Ellie, seeing Crystal here too, making Sarah worry because her parents w, seeing ere coming for dinner too, unaware goblins would be joining them hearing Deadly snort.

"Oh come on, they probably figured it out you know, since Kessie has magic and that you married dad, becoming magical yourself." he said impressing Kessie and amusing Jareth, going to calm Sarah down so Kessie was telling Crystal and Deadly her news, which Deadly was impressed by, and Crystal surprised seeing her play with Ellie.

"Wait where's Dudley, as he's part of our family?" Kessie asked.

"He's having Thanksgiving with his own family, Kessie." Deadly replied.


	20. Calming A Bad Dream

It was late, very late at night but in the castle beyond the Goblin City, a certain mischievous crown prince was tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling in his sleep which were the signs of a bad dream unaware that Jareth could sense this being Deadly and Dudley's adoptive father, plus he and Deadly had a very strong bond which wad how Deadly had brought him here running to Deadly's room.

 _It must be pretty bad, if I can sense how strong his magic is, but I guessed that from what Dudley told me, he's been missing me._

Tje former Goblin King slid open the door to Deadly's room, hearing him sleep talking seeing him awake looking frightened, making Jareth friwn as he hated seeing Deadly or Dudley upset or hurt, seeing Deadly taking deep breaths, surprised that Jareth was here.

"It's alright, it was just a bad dream, and guessed it was about me, right?" Jareth said seeing Deadly nod.

Jareth was assuring him that nightmare would not come true, seeing his older son begin to calm down, which was good leaving him be hoping he would sleep needing to tell Dudley, when he came in the morning going back to bed.

* * *

"So Deadly had an nightmare late last night, but is he alright?" Dudley replied.

"Not sure, Dudley, but we should look out for him." Jareth replied.

It was later that morning and Dudley was there, so Jareth had told him about Deadly having a bad dream, so Dudley was surprised by this, hoping his mischievous twin brother was alright, but saw Deadly enter the dining room looking sleepy making them worried seeing him sit down at the table, while a servant was bringing him tea, or warm milk, because they wanted him to take an nap.

"Dudley I'm fine, you and dad don't have to worry about me." Deadly replied to him, drinking as he was eating chocolate chip pancakes which was helping him relax, plus giving him an energy boost, worrying Dudley and Jareth seeing him bouncing off the walls seeing Sarah surprised but guessed Deadly had been eating candy, seeing Jareth nod.

"It was dad's idea, to cheer him up, alright?" Dudley told her making her curious, hearing Jareth tell her, making her feel bad for Deadly hoping to help him calm down seeing he was beginning to, getting sleepy as Dudley approached him, wrapping a blanket around him gently, leaving him be.


	21. Dealing With A Snow Goblin

"Prince Dudley, King Deadly, you better come see this!" a servant said.

"What is it, what's wrong, is it an intruder, orva human?" Deadly asked.

"We don't know sire, but look outside." another servant replied as Crystal joined them.

They saw it was snowing in the Labyrinth, which was odd, even if this world was one of magic making both Dudley and Deadly confused by what was going on, knowing that Jareth might know who or what was doing this, before their home was in a deep freeze, seeing Jareth there frowning, making them worry.

"It seems a certain snow goblin is back, bringing snow here, after I banished her!" Jareth said, making Crystal, Deadly and Dudley wonder who this snow goblin was, plus surprised their father had banished a goblin from their world, making the former goblin king sigh.

"Yes I did banish her, as she has no control of her magic, and froze this very castle, as a prank, so to keep my subjects safe, I tried talking to her trying to make her see sense, but when she would not listen, I had no choice but to banish her." Jareth expkained making Dudley look at Deadly.

"What, I am not like that, plus I would never do a prank like that, remember?" Deadly said.

"Uncle Jareth, does this mean she's going to freeze the castle again, like before?" Crystal asked scared.

"No way will she do that, p,us your cousins will try to stop her." Jareth assured her.

Deadly was thinking, as this snow goblin seemed like him,before he had friends, or before Ellie came into his life, warming his heart, making both Crystal and Dudley along with Jareth wonder what he was up to, seeing him leave the castle making Jareth guess what he was going to do, hoping that snow goblin girl wouldn't hurt Deadly.

"I'd be more worried for that snow goblin than Deadly, but I'm proud of him, he is coming a long way, from the trickster he used to be, let's hope he's alright." Dudley told Jareth seeing Crystal nod Pkus she had helped place a protection spell on the castle, just in case, hearing Ellie awake from her nap, wanting her dad.

"He went to deal with somebody who is being naughty, but he'll be back." Dudley assured her as she was on his lap.

They hoped that Deadly could calm down things, before the Labyrinth was in a deep freeze.

* * *

Deadly's purple eyes widened, seeing the snow goblin girl was using her magic to freeze the abou of Eternal Stench turning the water to ice seeing not just thevFire Gang startled and hiding but Sir Didymus was annoyed by what was going on so relieved seeing Deadly here, knowing for sure the young but mischievous ruler would deal with her, seeing the frosty furred female goblin curious.

"You have to stop this, Frost, as the Labyrinth isn't used to snow, and I get that you're mad at Jareth but maybe, if you stop and fix your mess, he might forgive you, let you stay." Deadly said, hoping Frost would not figure out he was the new king, or things would get tricky.

A grin crossed Frost's face realising who he was, unleashing snow, but it was not deterring Deadly, using a lot of his own tricks surprising Frost, impressing the Fire Gang by their friends's antics, angering Frost, seeing her powers were weakening.

"That's enough, as Deadly was willing to give you a chance, but you don't get it, Frost leave now!" Jareth demanded, making Frost annoyed disappearing making Deadly relieved shivering because he was cold, passing out making Dudley worried for his twin brother as Jareth had him on his back, guessing Deadly had one heck of a cold, yet was proud of him.

"Get him into bed, as I'll get the Royal doctor to look at him, once I undo Frost's mess." Jareth said, making Dudley get it, carrying his brother to bed, tucking him in, sensing powerful magic, guessing Jareth was undoing the stuff that Frist had did, hearing Deadly whimper guessing a fever was happening.

"It's alright, dad will help, plus he was very proud of you, with how you dealt with Frost, so just rest now." Dudley said, leaving his brother's room sighing, seeijg Jareth there with the doctor, entering Deadly's room while Crystal was keeping Ellie happy hoping Deadly was alright, saying he was pretty brave to take Frost on, seeing Dudley nod.

"The doctor is looking at him right now, but yes he was brave, like a king should be." Dudley told her

They then saw Kessie show up, wondering what had happened, impressed after Dudley told her hoping Deadly was alright seeing Jareth there, saying Deadly had a bad cold, making Dudley get it, knowing colds would run their course, knowing how much his twin brother hated being stuck in bed, so would help him.


	22. Finding An New Friend

"Deadly, what're you up to?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing brother, don't worry yourself." Deadly replied.

"He's hiding something, but I don't know what." Jareth said.

It was a few days after Christmas, which had been fun, but while in the forest, Deadly had came across an injured fairy that was also cold from being in the snow, so had brought her to the castle, so he could take care of her hoping that Dudley and Jareth would not see, as they might think he was weird., plus had made a fairy house in his room, for the fairy to live in.

He sighed, as he was feeling lonely, because Dudley was always in the human world with Piggy so having a fairy friend was helping him feel better hoping that Dudley and Jareth would not flip out, if they found out.

"Deadly you alright, as you've been quiet?" Dudley told him, as he entered his brother's room, but seeing the fairy house made him curious, but Deadly was very secretive, and saw a female fairy peeking out, stunning Dudley.

"She was hurt and cold, I had no choice but to bring her here." Deadly said softly, looking away.

"I'm not going to hurt her, but it is sweet of you." Dudley replied as he liked this side of his brother, that cared about others human or goblin, knowing he was feeling lonely, leaving him be for now, as he was sitting on his bed with his pkush dragon, Scales in his arms as the fairy girl was on his shoulder.

"That was Dudley, my twin brother, but he goes to Earth a lot, where humans live, and where Jareth goes." he said softly making her get it wanting to help him as he was sweet, compared to Hoggle where their kind was concerned.

"My name is Thora, Deadly bit it was good that I met you, as others treat me weird." she told him, but was now human size after using her magic impressing him, making her giggle at his shyness, because it was cute unaware Jareth had just seen her with Deadly knowing Marcie was dating a mortal boy, which had upset Deadly.

* * *

Jareth sighed carrying a tray of milk and cookies to Deadly's room, so he could talk hoping he was alright, because Dudley had just went back to the human world, hearing laughter, knocking on Deadly's bedroom door as Thora shrank back to fairy size going into the fairy house seeing Deadly opening the door seeing Jareth come in, with milk and cookies making him wonder what was wrong, hoping it was not time for him to return to where he came from, despite he and Dudley extending it.

"Nothing's wrong Deadly, I just wanted to talk, sonce you've been hanging out in here." he told him scanning his son's room seeing a fairy house in Deadly's room since Dudley to,d him about this.

"Yeah, it's just Dudley hasn't been around much, plus you've been hanging out with Sarah, I just felt like staying out of the way, like normal." Deadly said sipping milk.

Jareth remembered from what Dudley had told him, that Deadly had been like this when in the human world, living in an attic making him sigh.

"You need to get out more my boy, as people like you, like your brother and a lot of being's here too, but you'll never know if you stay holed up in here, or an attic." Jareth said making Deadly sigh, seeing him leave as Thora came out, becoming human sized again biting into cookies making Deadly smile


	23. A Very Wild Night

Deadly was grinning, as he was getting ready to go out Pkus had his messenger bag, but was going to see Coco as he was very fixated with it plus made him think of Jareth, which Dudley got knowing his regal twin brother had been listening to Tje soundtrack a lot on his headphones which had skulls on them, deciding to let him go by himself, knowing that Deadly would tell him when he got back.

Jareth wondered where Deadly was going, seeing him open the portal to the human world, as Dudley told him, where Deadly was going, making him get it hoping his phantom was alright, since Deadly had been quiet.

"It might inspire him, when he gets back here, you know?" Dudley told him, seeing Jareth get it going to the kitchens making a pitcher of Phantom Brew, tne drink that Deadly had made up, when he was ten just in case seeing Dudley agree.

"Yes, as he cares about us, you know?" Jareth told him, as they were having dinner, plus Dudley was staring at the head of the table which when growing up, Jareth had sat there and now a certain phantom was King, it was where he sat at the table.

"I bet he's also going to hang out with Constantine, afterwards." Dudley muttered making Jareth get it.

Later that night, or early morning, Deadly stumbled home making Dudley relieved along with Jareth, tending to him, guessing he had been drinking with Constantine, seeing him nod, making Jareth get it, helping him into bed making Jareth wonder, if he was alright seeing Dudley nod.

"Yeah, he's just drunk, this always happens, when he's with Constantine." Dudley said, putting the pitcher of Phantom Brew in the fridge for later knowing it might help his twin brother later, sighing, hoping that Jareth was not freaked seeing Deadly drunk like that, like when he had coffee.

* * *

Later the next day, Deadly began to stir, feeling hung over remembering after going to the movies, he'd hung out with Constantine and gotten drunk, seeing the door open, as Dudley was bringing orange juice and pancakes, relieved that Deadly was awake, since he had been worried about him, along with Jareth plus had brought pain killers to help him feel better.

"Dad was surprised seeing the state you were in, when you got home last night, but I expkained to him." Dudley told him, making Deadly sigh because he had not meant to worry him, just have some fun which his brother understood.

"Hey it's alright, dad's not mad at you, he was just surprised, you know?" Dudley told him seeing him drinking up.

Deadly was then lying back in bed, as he needed more sleep, so was leaving him be, closing the bedroom door, going to find their dad, finding the ladder to the attic, making him curious knowing Deadly loved playing in attics, even since he was a little dragon going up there seeing old stuff, finding what looked like a treasure chest, opening it with one of his claw nails, seeing it was a lot of his and Deadly's toys, especially Deadly's favourite stuffed dragon, Scales.

"Hmm, maybe this might make him a little happier, but need to clean him up." Dudley said going back downstairs, and washing but cleaning it up, hoping Deadly would like it, going to his twin brother's bedroom, hearing growl like snoring and sleep talk, putting Scales in the bed beside Deadly seeing a smile on his face in sleep which relieved Dudley, letting him be as sleep might do his brother good.


	24. A Colourful Adventure

"Wiw, look at the big rainbow, daddy, isn't it pretty?" Ellie said to her dad, making Deadly excited knowing that magical rainbow had gold at the end of it, but only came to the Labyrinth on a special holiday on Earth giving him an idea.

"Yes but it's also magical, and there's treasure at the end of it, let's go!" Deadly told her, making the green scaled dragon youngster agree, going with her dad out of the castle.

"Umm daddy, how're we gonna get onto the rainbow, and how are we gonna get to the Yreasure?" Ellie asked him being her usual curious self, hearing her dad say they had to climb up one side of the rainbow and slide down to the end.

"Wow, it's like the biggest but best slide ever, too bad uncle Dudley and Grandpa can't come too." Ellie said as she saw her dad slide on his butt, while she was sliding down on her belly gigglimg plus because it was magical, they would not fall off.

Deadly's eyes widened when they reached the end Fibding pots of gold, plus Ellie noticed a treasure chest, wondering what was inside so Deadly was taking it back to the castle along with the pots of gold, knowing Dudley and Jareth would be impressed, when they told them, arriving back at the castle since Jareth was planning a party, with Dudley's help.

"Grandoa, uncle Dudley, Dadfy and I slid down a giant rainbow, and found treasure at the end." Ellie said excited makimg Jarethimpressed because no goblin or creature in the Labyrinth had done what Deadlyand Ellie had did seeijg Ellie open the chest seeing toys inside makingJareth grin.

"I guess the Yreasure Creatures that bring the rainbow every year know what you like, sweetie." Dudley told her, making her curious along with Deadly, as Jareth was telling them about them.

"Wow they're really nice to give people treats, you know?" Ellie said, as Dudley agreed along with Deadly hoping Sarah woukd not ask where he got gold from, plus putting it in the treasury, until he knew what he wanted to use it for, which Jareth figured was a good idea, seeing Constantine here, making Dudley nervous.

"Relax, we're just gonna hang out, plus I don't have anything to attend to." Deadly told him, as he and Constantine were leaving making Ellie get it, going to her room to play with her new toys, making Dudley get it that Ellie did not get out much, guessing maybe it was time she started school, needing Jareth's help to convince Deadly.

* * *

Deadly was stunned hearing Dudley and Jareth suggest that maybe Ellie should start school, since she spent everyday in the castle or in her room, when she should be making friends and in school, making Jareth get that Deadly was frightened so was letting him think it over seeing him go to Ellie's room seeing her trying to read a story, entering but reading to her which she loved, wondering if he was alright.

"I think it's time for you to go to school, as you need to learn about things, like how to read books, and make friends." Deadly told her making the green scaled female nervous, and had a lot of questions on her young mind unaware Dudley was listening.

"But you won't be with me all day, which freaks you out plus what Grandpa and uncle Dudley?" Ellie asked making Deadly get it, but was explaining to her.


End file.
